Tonight belongs to Sheila Walker & Monsieur Vidal
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: The extension from the Jilliam scene from the episode The Spy Who Loved Murdoch!


Here's another one I have wanted to do since I saw the episode, enjoy!

…..

(Murdoch Home)

Julia is going back and forth in the living room so excited of the day she had, while William still in his disguise sitting in a chair.

"You shot that man with a pocket watch, and that codger, how did he get the pen into…I threw a knife at the killer!"

"Yes, it was all quite exciting and dangerous"

Julia laughs

Julia approaches him, "William, we saved the western world!"

William gets up from his chair, "yes, we did" he wanted to kiss her and make passionate love to her but he was still in the dog house, because of the flirting with Regine, even though it was an act.

He begins to walk away, "well, I should take all of this off."

Julia grabs his hand and with a seductive Australian accent "don't you dare…tonight belongs to Sheila Walker and Monsieur Vidal" she says as she places her hands on his face.

He places his hands on her hips and says "as you wish, my love" in French and pulls her in.

She gasps and gets aroused as he leads her out of the living room, then slaps her bum cheek.

"Oh" she says and they both chuckle

As they continue walking toward their bedroom Julia pushes William to the wall and passionately kisses him. They continue kissing until she pulls back and asks him, "William, before we continue I need to know if you and Regine kissed or did other things?"

He places his hands on her face, "we kissed each other's cheeks, that is it"

"did you find her attractive?"

"Julia were you jealous?"

"that doesn't answer my question, Detective?"

"she was a very beautiful woman and heck of a spy, but no, the only woman I had ever been attractive to is you"

"fine, answer Detective" she says and kisses him

"mmm, Julia you didn't answer my question, were you jealous?"

"umm, no…"

He gives her a look, "Julia?"

"ok, yes, I was jealous and didn't trust her. But I trusted you and knew you wouldn't be unfaithful to me"

He chuckles, "you're so smart, Doctor"

"That's, Sheila Walker to you Monsieur" she says in the Australian accent

They kiss passionately again, ripping each other's clothes off and landed on the bed, and made passionate love.

Afterwards they lay together when William asks "Julia?"

"mmm" she says looking up at him

"where did you get Sheila Walker name with the Australian accent?"

Julia laughs and sits up "I got the idea from a book that I read where the woman was a spy and had to undergo many aliases and I always loved her Australian alias Sheila Walker because she was not just an undercover spy, but a doctor"

"very interesting, I wouldn't mind reading it, Sheila Walker"

"as you wish, Monsieur Vidal" she says in the accent again

They kiss passionately and fall asleep in bliss

Julia wakes up in the middle of the night hearing the sound of the shower, she looks to William's side and he isn't there. She gets up and heads to the bathroom, and pulls the shower curtain aside and sees William's beautiful bottom, muscles and the scars she left from her nails on his back from their passionate lovemaking. She enters into the shower and wraps her arms around him and kisses his neck which makes him moan.

He turned around to see her, "needed a shower, the mustache and beard's glue left a residue on my face, and all I could smell on me was Meyer's cigars and Regine's perfume"

"mmm" is all she can say and kisses him and moans his name, but he says "you mean Monsieur Vidal, my beautiful mistress Sheila Walker"

Julia chuckles "I loved playing your mistress, William, it was a turn on. I just wished it didn't have to end"

"what do you mean, Julia your my mistress every day for the rest of my life"

She smiles and kisses, "good" and kisses him again

"does that mean that the night still belongs to Sheila and Vidal?"

"it indeed does, Doctor" William says and kisses her again and they make passionate love again but this time in their shower which they always loved doing.

The End


End file.
